What spying shows you
by 4ever Draco's misstress
Summary: Draco has come to the order to get away from the deatheaters and to be closer to Sirius. ONE-SHOT. SLASH.


**Title:** What spying shows you.  
**Author:** me  
**Pairing:** Draco/Sirius  
**Summary:** Draco has come to the order to get away from the deatheaters and to be closer to Sirius.  
**Rating: **M just to be safe I can never tell my ratings.  
**Warnings:** slash, swearing, sexual scenes? Maybe.  
**A/N: **Sirius never died! This is a Draco/Sirius story put told mostly from following harry around. Set in DH and all the gang are at Grimald Place. It's just a one-shot because I wanted to write a draco/Sirius.

"But why him?" Harry grounded out. He was sitting across from his godfather Sirius in the Grimald Place's Kitchen. Having an argument about the extra house guest that was about to arrive.

"Because Harry, he has nowhere else to go, because I offered him sanctuary and because I said so." Sirius Black said as calmly as was possible for him at that moment.

"You mean because you're fucking him." Harry spit out spitefully.

"My relationship with Draco is none of your business Harry, tread carefully." Sirius was tired of having this conversation. First with Remus, then the entire order and now with his godson. Didn't these people understand it didn't matter what they thought on the subject and why they felt the need to pry into his sex life was beyond him.

"It's just that Malfoy's half your age! He's my age! It's weird to think of you two together. And you know he didn't get along with any of us here so that's going to cause problems and we would be better without him." Harry finished noticing the angered expression on Sirius's face.

"Age is never a problem in the wizarding world. I know it's different in the muggle world."

"Yeah it's rape." Harry muttered, though Sirius heard him but chose to ignore the comment.

"And I'll make sure there aren't any problems. It's time you all grew up from your petty rivalries. And no we would be worse off without him. He has valuable information about the deatheaters that we need."

"So you're sleeping with him for information?" Harry said hopefully. He really wanted to understand why Sirius would take Draco Malfoy as his lover.

"I'm sleeping with him because I love him, end of story." His tone meant there wouldn't be any more discussion on the matter. "He arrives tomorrow afternoon. Now go break the news to the Weasleys and Hermione." Sirius got up and moved to make some coffee.

"Can I tell them everything?" Harry asked referring to Sirius's relationship with the boy.

"Yes that would be best."

Harry walked out of the kitchen at a good pace before bolting up the stairs to where Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill and Charlie were waiting.

He entered the large dingy room and was pounced on.

"What did he want?" Ron said curiosity getting to him.

"Yeah we were almost about to use the extendable ears but someone thought we shouldn't intrude." Fred said staring pointedly at Hermione.

"Well harry, is it good news?" Ginny asked coming to sit next to him.

"Depends how you look at it." Harry said slowly.

"Come on mate." Charlie said from the back of the room. "Don't leave us in suspense." Bill nodded in agreement next to him.

"Well see, the thing is…Draco Malfoy will be living here starting tomorrow afternoon." He said in a rush.

There was a few seconds of silence before,

"What?" Ron exploded.

"No bloody way!" Ginny cried.

"Why is he coming here?" Charlie and Bill asked.

"No, no , no!" Ron almost stomped his foot.

"Great!" The twins said in unison.

"What?" said six voices.

"Well it's going to be an amazing opportunity-"

"-To test out or latest products-"

"-We need a real reaction,-"

"-Everyone here seems to know where coming." Nobody could tell who said what.

"Excellent!" Ron brightened. "I'll help."

"Me too!" Ginny laughed.

"Great we've been dying to try out our invisible clothes potion." Fred smiled.

"Guess what it does." George joked.

Harry thought it might be time he intervened. "I don't think any of that's a very good idea."

"Why not?" Ron asked suddenly crestfallen.

"Doing anything to Malfoy will most liking bring Sirius's wrath down on you."

"Why would Sirius care?" Bill asked confused.

Harry took a breath. "Because Sirius and Malfoy are kind of sleeping together."

Charlie was the first to speak. "You're joking?"

"No Sirius just told me himself."

Harry sat down on one of the lounges and leaned back, it had been one hell of a day.

"Always knew the ferret was a fag." Ron laughed.

"Hey." Harry sat up. "Don't talk like that, anything you say about Malfoy being gay is about my godfather too."

"Sorry." Ron had the decency to look ashamed.

Hermione, ever the practical person stepped forward. "Draco is going to have really valuable information about the other side. We need to be civil to each other. There is about to be a war, we can't act like school kids anymore."

"Hermione's right." Bill said. "I haven't met the kid but there is no need for open hostility in such a small house."

"I say we stop thinking about Malfoy and play a game of exploding snap." Harry said.

(Page break)

'Malfoy will be here any second, great' Harry thought bitterly. He was standing with the rest of the so called 'kids' hidden from view. They could see the front door but anyone at the front door couldn't see them.

"I don't see why we don't just go down and greet him." Hermione said to everyone.

"I just want to see how he is with Sirius first. Then we can make ourselves known." Harry said to her.

Sirius was waiting eagerly by the hall entrance. Obviously he was excited to see Draco. He was the only Order member there and seemed happy about it.

Harry couldn't wrap his mind around the two of them together. Couldn't see them fitting together like he and Ginny or Ron and Hermione. It didn't seem right. He didn't see Draco Malfoy who was so vain, spoilt, self-centered and was prejudice against muggles, mudbloods and blood-traitors getting down and dirty with Sirius who was the complete opposite of all of that.

He looked to the door when he heard it open slowly.

Draco Malfoy walked through as if he had been there a thousand times. Come to think of it he probably had. His hair hung around his face perfectly. He wore a black suit with the jacket open and a few buttons of the white shirt undone. He didn't carry one suitcase.

Harry saw Sirius grin as Malfoy came to stand in front of him.

"Did you get here all right?" Sirius asked placing his hands on Malfoy's shoulders but didn't embrace him.

"No problems." Malfoy's sleek voice echoed.

"I missed you." Sirius breathed quietly.

"I too, like you wouldn't believe.

There was a look that Harry didn't remember ever seeing on his godfathers face before Sirius pulled a slightly stunned Malfoy to him and crushing their lips together. Harry was disturbed to see Malfoy's arms come up to wrap around Sirius's neck pulling him impossibly closer. Harry faintly heard mock gagging coming from Ron.

"Where's your room?" Draco asked pulling away.

"Third floor why?"

"I want you to fuck me." He said before kissing Sirius again.

Harry stared down at them, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing passionately and realized he didn't have that raw passion with Ginny. He didn't think Ron and Hermione did either. To kiss openly and asking someone to fuck you without worry to who could be watching was refreshing for Harry.

In that moment he knew they loved each other. They made perfect sense.

THE END.

**A/N: **what did you think? review.


End file.
